Music and Love
by MisssBitterSweet
Summary: Dan Smith, lead singer for the band Bastille, has fallen for Sunset Shimmer, the new lead guitarist for The Rainbooms but as the band begins to take its toll on Sunset things quickly fall apart. Cover art by Charley M-Smith (XxcharliixX on DeviantArt) based on artwork by JaquelinDreamz (DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"Dan woke up and quickly pulled on his clothes from the day before, running his fingers quickly through his hair as he brushed his teeth. He bolted down stairs to meet his blue skinned best friend, Kyle. The two made their way down the road, heading towards Canterlot High where they would meet with their friends Woody and Will who made up their band, Bastille. They approached the school and slowed down outside the music room. Music could be heard from inside, female singing, three guitars, fast drums, a bass and... a tambourine?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""We shine like rainbows, shine like rainbows!" They sing, six voices in total. They slowly end the song and begin laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""That was awesome." one girl shouts. They all begin to pack up their instruments. They file out of the room, passing the four boys without giving them a second glance. The last girl has red and yellow curled hair and a big grin on her face, not saying anything but not seeming detached from the group. Her eyes flicker up for a moment and meet Dans. His heart flutters in his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Bacon hair." Kyle mutters, making them all laugh. She giggles silently, making Dan wonder if she heard them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Who is she anyway?" Dan asks, trying to act casual as the four begin to set up in the music room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Sunset Shimmer, she's in the year below us. Hangs around with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and when Princess Twilight Sparkle comes over from Equestria her too. She had a lot of trouble with magic last year, just before you came." Will informs him. Dan stares at him, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Wait who's Princess Twilight Sparkle? And what's Equestria? And magic?!" Dan runs a hand through his hair, trying to get to grips with everything he has just been told./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif;""Long story." Woody grins as they launch into their first song./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"Dan searched the cafe for his friends and saw Woody sat at a table with his sister in the year below them and a few of her friends. He made his way over, his tray loaded up with a veggie burger, apple juice and a slice of apple pie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Hey Dan, this is AJ, Rainbow Dash, you know Pinkie, and Flash Sentry." Woody pointed out his younger cousin and her friends as Dan sat down beside the blue haired guitar player. He made a start on his food when a tray landed beside his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Hey guys." Sunset Shimmer flashed a smile and sat next to Dan, making his heart flutter again. A yellow hand snaked across and snatched up the apple from Sunsets tray./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Hey!" She shouted as the blue haired guitar player laughed. She lent across Dan to snatch back her apple and her hair floated into his hair. The smell was a mix of vanilla and cupcake frosting. It was like stepping into Mr and Mrs Cakes cafe on Cupcake Friday. It was the kind of smell you would bottle up and get addicted to. As she pulled back her hair slid across his face like a sheet of satin and her laugh filled his ears, more beautiful than any song he ever heard. His already red skin darkened and his heart beat impossibly faster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You alright mate?" Flash asked while Woody sniggered. Woody beckoned for Dan to follow him a short way away from the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You want to come to mine tomorrow night?" Woody asked. Dan just blinked at him, confused. Woody rolled his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Pinkie is having a sleepover and Sunset will be there." Woody had moved in with his cousins Pinkie, Maud, Marble and Limestone after his parents moved to a different city last summer. Dan stared at his friend and stuttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""I uh, don't know what you mean. Why would that make me want to go. You're crazy." Woody laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""I have never seen you like this over a girl before, it's way obvious you have a crush." He laughed. Suddenly Pinkies head appeared beside them, a massive grin on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You like Sunset?! This is so exciting!" Pinkie shook Dan before skipping off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Don't worry, she won't tell your secret." Woody laughed, joining his cousin and friends at their table./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"Dan sat at the kitchen table, writing out song lyrics./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Just like Twilight." Sunset giggled from the doorway, making him jump. She was wearing shorts and a thin tank top with her silky hair in a high ponytail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""What're you doing up so late?" she asks him, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a can of whip cream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Just writing a new song." He mutters. She fills her mouth with the cream and offers the can to Dan. He accepts with a small smile and does the same. As he hands it back his fingers brush against hers and a small blush rises up her cheeks. Suddenly she grins and presses down the button, spraying Dan with cream. He gasps and runs around the island, grabbing another can and spraying her back. They both laugh and begin to fight with it. In the end they're both covered in cream and have gone through around 32 cans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""I better go get cleaned up." Sunset tells him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Do you uh, wanna go out tomorrow night?" she asks him, blushing again. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Adorable'/em Dan thinks to himself. He nods eagerly, grinning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""I'd love to." He says. She smiles at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Great! I'll see you tomorrow." She kisses his cheek before skipping upstairs. He grabs a mop and begins to mop up, unable to stop smiling./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"Dan pulled at his tie nervously, the single rose in his shaking slightly with his hand. The door swung open and an older man with a frown on his face stood there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""So, you must be the boy taking out my Sunset." He grunts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Oh Zeb don't be like that. Come on in deary." The woman behind him, Sunsets mother, invites him in. He steps inside the house carefully and Sunsets mother squeals./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Oh he brought her a rose! Isn't that the sweetest thing!" She says, pulling him further into the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Mooooom!" Sunset whines, walking cautiously down the stairs. Dan gasps when he sees her. She's in a elegant black dress with two earrings and a pair of low heels, her hair tumbling in waves around her shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You uh, you look great." Dan manages to get out. She giggles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." she grins as she reaches the bottom step./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Look Sunset he bought you a rose!" her mother squeals, lifting his arm up as though he's incapable of doing so himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Thank you." She says, taking it from him. She walks into the kitchen and pulls out a thin vase, filling it with water and placing the red flower inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Why're you all dressed up?" A male voice asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Because, Starry, I'm going on a date." Her brothers laughs loudly and makes his way into the hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You're taking Sunset out?" He asks, speaking to Dan. Dan nods nervously, begging his body not to blush and give away how nervous he is. "Good luck with that." he sniggers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Shut up Starry, you're going to wreck her confidence." A young girl says from the top of the stairs. Dan guesses she's about nine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Thanks Flossy." Sunset laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Please can I take a picture?" Her mother begs, a camera already in style="box-sizing: border-box;" 'Where the buck did that come from.'/em Dan wonders. The next minute is a chaotic mess of people shoving and shouting before Dan is shoved out of the door into the cool night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Sorry about that, mom is obsessed with taking photos. We have to stop her every time she gets the camera out." She laughs quietly at something, probably a memory. Dan leads her to his car and she gets in gratefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""As amazing as this car is, it isn't nearly as cool as Vinyls." She says, running a hand along the smooth leather of the seats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""The school DJ has a better car than me?! Figures." He laughs as he starts the engine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Lazaroti's is okay, right?" He asks her nervously. She smiles and nods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""I love it there, it's where we went for my parents anniversary last year." She tells him. He smiles at her. Suddenly he takes his eyes off the road and his gaze lock with hers. A loud beep pulls him back to reality and he realizes he was driving on the wrong site of the road in his daze. As he quickly makes his way to the right side of the road he receives a lot of rude and gestures, making him blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""I guess you were entranced by my beauty." She jokes, flicking her hair back with a laugh. Dan smiled at her nervously. br /br /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'She doesn't even know how right she is.'/em/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""So you used to use the serving spoon instead of a normal spoon?!" Sunset laughed. Dan nodded, grinning from ear to ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Yup. Every day. I couldn't even fit it in my mouth!" Dan told her, making her laugh even more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""That is the most adorable thing ever." She tells him, taking his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Thank you for tonight." She whispers. Dan smiles and quickly pays the bill. As they get to the car he lowers the hood so the wind can blow through their hair as he slowly drives. The soft music he puts of drifts out of the stereo, and Sunset puts her head back and closes her eyes, letting it wash over her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Do you mind if I park at mine and walk you home?" Dan asks her as the stars fill the sky over head. She just puts her thumbs up, not wanting to interrupt the song. He parks outside and waits till the song has finished before turning the engine off. As they walk clouds fill the skies and rain begins to pour on the unsuspecting victims below./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Come on, I know a short cut." Sunset yells over the rain as she rips her shoes off. Dan hands her his jacket to keep her warm before tearing off his own shoes and socks. They leap over a fence and begin to run through the now muddy park. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Oh shit.'/em Dan thinks to himself as he feels himself falling. In a last ditch attempt to stay upright he grabs hold of Sunset but instead brings her down with him. The two land in the mud. Dan expects her to start yelling but instead she just laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You goofball." She says as they awkwardly stand up. Instead of running they now just walk through the mud hand in hand, the rain flattening their hair to their heads. As they reach Sunsets door the rain starts to clear up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Typical." Dan mutters, making her giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Thank you again for tonight." she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leans forward when the door swings open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""In now please Sunset." Her father says, glaring at Dan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""But daddyyyyyy." Sunset whines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Now." he repeats. She sighs and removes Dans jacket, handing it back to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""See you on Monday." She says before walking into the warm house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Goodbye." Her father says, giving him a fake smile before slamming the door in his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Charming." Dan mutters as he makes his way back to his own home. His phone vibrates with a message./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sorry about him, he's over protective xx /strongit reads. Before he can reply he gets another text./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hope we can go out again sometime soon x/strong and with that Dan smiles the whole way home./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""This is going to be wicked!" Kyle said excitedly, peering out of the window as they approached the beach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""I haven't been to the beach since I was little." Will tells the group. Woody pulls the van up at the beach side and they all hop out and move onto the beach which is empty except for the eight girls and a dog setting up towels and a large parasol. Pinkie and Maud walk off along the beach to try find some rocks, Applejack and Rainbow Dash set up a volleyball net and Fluttershy goes to the rock pool./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Hey Dan, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle, one of my best friends." Sunset says, introducing the singer to the purple princess who shakes his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Hello Princess Twilight Sparkle." He laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Just Twilight is fine." she smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Well then hello just Twilight. And hey Sunset." He pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek lightly, making her blush softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Forgetting someone?" A male voice asks. Dan looks away from Sunset but sees no one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""How could we ever forget you Spike?" Sunset laughs and picks up the purple and green dog. She hands him a dog biscuit from a bag which he happily munches on. Will sets up a blanket and lies down next to Twilight and Rarity, a pair of sunglasses shading his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You want to go for a swim?" Sunset asks. He nods shyly and she laughs, shrugging off her shirt and shorts to reveal the swimsuit she's wearing underneath. Dan takes his off his jeans, shoes and socks leaving him in dark blue shorts and and light blue shirt. He leaves his clothes with Will, as does Kyle who has decided to swim with them. Woody has joined has joined his cousins on a search for rocks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Uhm Dan, shirt." Sunset points out with a laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Dan never takes his shirt off." Kyle says, rubbing sun cream onto his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Oh, right, okay. Well then let's go." She says, pulling her hair into a ponytail. The three start to walk down the beach when Dan is tackled into the sand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Sweetie Belle!" Rarity screeches from her towel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Apple Bloom what the hay are you doing?! Get up and apologizes!" Applejack shouts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Hey Scoots, wanna play volleyball?" Rainbow calls from besides AJ. As the weight is removed from Dans back he sits up and starts brushing the sand off his tongue frantically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Sorry Dan, we were just trying to get to the water and couldn't stop when we saw you." Scootaloo says, brushing the sand off of his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Yeah, we were having a race." Sweetie Belle adds, handing him a bottle of water and a towel. They all look at him nervously. He smiles at them, unable to stay angry at any kid for long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""It's okay, it was just a mistake." He says and he grabs Kyles hand and pulls himself up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You guys coming into the water?" He asks them. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom nod eagerly but Scootaloo excuses herself to play volleyball with Rainbow Dash, Applejack and now also Pinkie Pie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Don't worry kid, you can be on my team." Rainbow says as Dan, Sunset, Kyle, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom make their way the the icy water. Sunset squeals when she gets in, making Kyle laugh. He runs up behind Dan, shoving him into the water. Dan sinks under the waves for a moment before emerging, wet and angry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Kyle. Why the Celestias name did you do that?!" he asks, trying not to curse or get violent in front of the two younger ones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""I was trying to wash the sand off you." Kyle grins. After a moment Dan can't help but laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""What will I do with you?" he says, dragging his friend deeper into the water. Sunset joins them and the three begin to have a water fight, laughing and squealing as they're hit by wave after wave of the freezing salt water. A shrill scream jolts them out of their game./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Apple Bloom what's wrong?" Sunset answers. The girl is screaming and crying, running towards them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Sweetie Belle!" She yells, pointing further out into the ocean. The see her head bop out of the water before sinking back down underneath. Without thinking Dan swims deeper into the sea, trying to grab hold of her. As soon as he grabs a hold of her arm he tug her above the surface, struggling against the now vicious waves. He slings her onto his back and swims quickly to the shallower areas, occasionally dipping under his self. As soon as he's able to stand up he runs across the sand towards Rarity, Twilight and Will to get her a towel. He sets her down beside her sister and she starts coughing, water coming out of her mouth, her usually curly pink and purple hair flattened against her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Sweetie Belle are you okay?!" Rarity squeals, wrapping a towel around the shuddering child while Twilight wrings the water out of her hair. Sweetie Belle nods, unable to look up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""But darling whatever were you doing?!" she asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""She was trying to get our ball back but she got swept up in the waves." Apple Bloom answers. Suddenly Rarity throws her arms around Dans neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You saved my sister. How can I ever repay you?!" she says. Dan blushes and runs a hand through his hair awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You don't have to repay me, I couldn't just leave her." He says. She smiles at him gratefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Well thank you anyway, you're a hero." She says, kissing his cheek before returning to her sister, making Dan blush even harder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You better not be leaving me for her." Sunset jokes, walking up behind him. He grins at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Never."/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""It's beautiful out here." Sunset whispers, staring at the stars above. Dan smiles at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""It is." The water splashes over their bare toes as the walk along the soft sand, their fingers intertwined. They walk in silence for a few moments. Not an awkward silence, the kind of silence that lets you think in a blissful peace while you enjoy the company of another. Without even realizing, Dan begins to hum. Sunset giggles at him slightly. The sounds of Dans humming, the waves of the sea and the far away laughter of her friends created a chaotic harmony that filled her ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Oh look at that!" Sunset shouts, pointing in the distance. A small rabbit is sat in the middle of the beach. She begins to run towards it, slipping and sliding on the sand. She trips, pulling Dan down with her, both of them laughing as they fall to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""You okay?" Dan asks, sitting up and shaking the sand out of his quiff. She grins at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Of course." Instead of sitting up she lies on her back, staring at the moon. Dan smiles down at her, noting the way the light reflecting from the moon shines against her smooth skin and lights up her eyes. Without thinking he leans down kisses her softly, his heart hammering in his chest. She gently wraps her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and letting herself get lost in it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Hey guys, food's ready." Kyle yells through the megaphone the guys for some reason had in their vans. Dan groans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Do we have to go?" He asks Sunset./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Well are you hungry?" I loud rumbling comes from Dans stomach, answering the question for him. He blushes furiously and Sunset giggles. She gets up from the sand and brushes herself off. She pulls him into another kiss before running across the sand, leaving Dan to chase after her./p 


	8. Chapter 8

"Aaaand this is my room." Sunset finishes her tour of the house by leading Dan into her bedroom. There are books stacked neatly on shelves and a few pictures of Sunset with her friends and family and her bed neatly made and pushed against the back wall. The thick cream carpet is soft under his toes. A large wardrobe stands in one of the corners.

"I don't know why but I expected... _More_ " Dan says, making her laugh. His eyes are drawn to a photograph different to the rest. This one is a picture of two ponies, the pony counterparts of Sunset Shimmer and Principal Celestia.

"She's a princess over there. And I was her prized pupil. But my greed for knowledge and power got the best of me." Sunset tells him when she notices him staring at the picture. He smiles down at her.

"But you're not like that anymore." Before she can say anything he tackles her to her bed, making her scream slightly. Her heart beats faster.

'Thank Celestia I'm home alone.' Sunset thinks to herself. Dan pulls her into a kiss, pressing into her. Sunset is a little taken aback by the sudden passion but accepts it, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand slips under her shirt and rests lightly on her waist. A quiet, yearning moan escapes Sunsets lips without her meaning to. She flushes bright red but Dan just chuckles and pulls away slightly.

"Eager." he mutters. Sunset takes the opportunity to pull his shirt off swiftly, making his already red skin darker. She laughs at this. He pulls her shirt off, ruffling her hair in the process. He notices the she has a tattoo on her shoulder, her cutie mark. But he doesn't have time to think about it as Sunset flips him over, leaving her on top. Her hair falls into his face as she begins to kiss him again. Dan wraps his arms around her and begins to fumble with the clasp on her bra when the door swings open.

"Sunset can you-" Sunset and Dan leap away from each other, both turning bright red.

"Sunset you naughty _naughty_ girl." Starry laughs from the doorway. Sunsets older brother slowly makes his way in, grabbing Sunsets shirt from the floor and balling it up in his hand.

"I can't even begin to imagine how long you'll be grounded for this one." He tells her. Sunset glares at him.

"What do I have to do." She says through gritted teeth.

"You have to be my slave. For a month." he says. With a deep sigh she nods.

"And you have to buy me as much ice cream as I want, whenever I want for the next month." Flossy makes her request from the doorway. But Sunset knows that no matter how childish the request may be the younger sister won't even take a seconds hesitation is telling their parents what had happened.

"Fine." She says grabbing her shirt. She pulls it on and runs a hand through her hair just as the door downstairs slams closed.

"Sunset we're home." her mother calls upstairs. Starry jolts his head towards Dan before waltzing out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Without a word Sunset grabs his shirt and pushes him toward the window. He awkwardly climbs out, trying to pull on his shirt as he slides to the grass.

"Starry, please move you shoes from the middle of the hallway!" Her mother shouts. Sunset stands stock still in the middle of her room. She knows that those shoes aren't her brothers but Dans.

"Sorry mom." He shouts. Sunsets door opens slightly and the two shoes fly into her room. With a sigh of relief she flops back onto her bed. Her brother wouldn't do anything to get her into trouble... given the right payment that is..


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"A loud knock at the door pulls Sunset away from her maths homework/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Last day as my slave, little sis!" Starry says from the door with an evil grin before waltzing back out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""What're you planning Starry?" Sunset mutters before grabbing a book from under her bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle/em she writes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My brother is an asshole./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That is all./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yours,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sunset Shimmer./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"She doesn't/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"even get a chance to open up her maths book again before the book is glowing and vibrating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dear Sunset/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Want to trade?/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shining can be great but sometimes he just does the most annoying things./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Once when I was younger mother asked him to keep an eye on me./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"He lifted me into a tree to keep me out of his way so he could play some geek game./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yours,/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Twilight Sparkle./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"Sunset laughs and snaps the book closed, hiding it back under her bed. She gets comfortable and opens her maths book when her mother calls for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Aaaaaaaaagh! Whaaaaaaaat?!" she rolls out of bed and whimpers into the floor before dragging herself up and padding into the hallway. Rainbow Dash and Applejack make their way into her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Oh em style="box-sizing: border-box;"shit/em." she slams her face into the wall beside her door, annoyed that she had completely forgotten she had invited the girls over for a writing session./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Language Miss Shimmer." Starry says. Sunset turns around to see her brother stood there, his hands behind his back and a sweet smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""What do you want." she says with a sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Our dear darling mother asked me to polish the silver wear ready for when granny and grandpa come over. She wants it done in an hour. Oh and my shoes need cleaning, you have half an hour." He hands her a box full of the silver wear and his muddy football trainers along with some polish and a cloth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;"The clock strikes midnight and Sunset sighs in relief. She is finally free from her brother. She finally opens up her maths book when a yawn escapes her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; line-height: 17.142858505249px; font-family: serif; text-align: justify;""Are you fucking kidding me." She mutters. With a sigh she lays down and instead just thinks about the maths problems she has to solve. Her mind begins to wander and lands on a small bottle. A small bottle of pills hidden in the bottom of her sock draw, full of Ritalin prescribed to her years ago to keep her awake during class. She scrambles out of bed and looks for the bottle. Two small pills lie in the bottom and she shakes them out into her hand. With a deep nervous breath she pops them in her mouth and swallows before scrambling back into bed to complete her work./p 


End file.
